


Bright Red Star

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did you know the Manhattan was created in honour of presidential candidate Samuel J. Tilden?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Red Star

"Did you know the Manhattan was created in honour of presidential candidate Samuel J. Tilden?"

Josh is barely paying enough attention to nod, staring transfixed at the drop of whiskey that rolls down her wrist as she plucks the double cherry from her drink.

"You want half?" She raises the cherry to his lips, and he remembers to open his mouth only when she tilts her head, giving him an odd look. She takes the other half, her lips closing around the stem, and suddenly it's too hot in here, too bright; he can barely breathe.

"Josh?" She's staring at him, concerned, and he can't quite speak. He thinks, vaguely, that he may have swallowed the seed. "Are you okay?"

_Dance with me,_ he wants to say, but nothing comes out. After a minute, he must look better, because Donna nods.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go rescue CJ. I think she's stuck talking to Senator Milford."

_Stay,_ he tries, but it's no use; she's already halfway across the room. He watches as she touches CJ's arm, pretends to give her a message; her dress, the colour of cherries, shimmers under the light.

He leans back, and orders a drink.


End file.
